


Generating FrostIron

by Replicae



Series: Getting back to writing [3]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loki has a crush, Loki is Soft, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, Short, just a short something, open end, use of story generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Replicae
Summary: I stumbled upon a story generator and the result was... well, you can read that in the second chapter.The first chapter is my take on the generator's... work.. in which Loki thinks of his time with the Avengers and Anthony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Getting back to writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iceflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceflame/gifts).



It was a cold and snowy New Years Eve. Loki was sitting in his flat in the Avengers Tower, drinking a cup of tea, revisiting the last few months he had been staying here in New York. He had gotten used to this ugly city with its any towers, noises and smells. Thankfully all of those were kept out of this tower, where Loki could read and drink his tea in blessed silence, without interruption.   
He had to thank Jarvis for the silence, mostly. The digital butler took Loki`s requests very serious, something the servants in Asgard did not always do. Still, the commotion on the common floor of the tower, in which the Avengers liked to enjoy ‘team building activities’ was something even Loki had been unable to ignore, especially since it had been going on for days or rather, weeks. 

Humans seemed to enjoy feasts or parties almost as much as Asgardians. It was as if there was a cause or celebration every week. One week they were celebrating different kinds of horrors. Monsters, murderers, specters… Then they were feasting, as it has been tradition, for some reason or another, Loki had not been paying attention, but the food had been satisfying. Not so many days ago the team had actually celebrated Yu- Christmas. Also something very traditional, with a lot of food, but also including presents. 

While the mage had seldom visited feasts in Asgard and preferred to attend only when his status had called for it, here on Midgard his preferences concerning social gatherings had slightly changed. Or maybe Loki just wanted to avoid having to look at Anthony`s sad and pleading face, as he annoyed the God to join him and the team. Yes, that must have been the reason. After all, and Loki had given up denying it, he had a soft spot for the genius. It was fairly obvious, as Thor and Barton liked to point out. Of course, Anthony had accused the two of them of jealousy and credited his own charming personality for the achievement of gaining Loki`s goodwill. The whole ordeal had been absolutely ridiculous but it had also occurred more than once and Loki preferred to leave the trio to it without intervening. There was no actual harm done after all and it did warm Loki`s heart to have Anthony arguing for him. 

Truth be told, Loki probably had the biggest soft spot for Anthony that he could have… involving romantic feelings that he did not dare to act upon. After all, the brunette was a dear friend and while they liked to bicker and flirt, he was not ready to take a first step in courting Anthony. It was too early.. Their friendly banter did not mean that Anthony felt the same way as him. Maybe, if the other was interested, he would start courting Loki? After all, the man had quite the reputation.

“Mr. Friggason, Mr. Stark is inquiring your presence in the common room.” Ah, there it is. “Thank you, Jarvis. I will be joining the festivities shortly.”  
Of course, he would join the celebrations, especially since a party with Tony Stark would be anything but dull.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Two Kind Uncles Drinking to the Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure crack, thank you story generator.

Loki Laufeyson was thinking about Tony Stark again. Tony was a brave genius with tall fingers and handsome eyes.  
Loki walked over to the window and reflected on his crowded surroundings. He had always hated cold New York with its shaky, smiling skyscaper. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a brave figure of Tony Stark.  
Loki gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a peculiar, lovable, tea drinker with sharp fingers and short eyes. His friends saw him as a deep, depressed deity. Once, he had even saved a skinny puppy that was stuck in a drain.

But not even a peculiar person who had once saved a skinny puppy that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Tony had in store today.  
The snow flurried like chatting dogs, making Loki delighted. Loki grabbed an enchanted piano that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As Loki stepped outside and Tony came closer, he could see the diced smile on his face.

Tony gazed with the affection of 4859 clever powerless pigeons. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a phone number."  
Loki looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the enchanted piano. "Tony, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two faffdorking, fluffy foxes dancing at a very witty New Years Eve party, which had rock music playing in the background and two kind uncles drinking to the beat.

Loki regarded Tony's tall fingers and handsome eyes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Loki with a delighted grin.  
Tony looked lonely, his emotions blushing like a klutzy, keen knife.  
Then Tony came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short something... it is really short now and open ended. How would you guys like the story to unfold?   
> The generator has got one version for you. (But be careful, it doesn´t make much sense. It is really cracky, you have been warned.)


End file.
